New Art Dub
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|Logo antiguo thumb|233px|Logo actual [[Archivo:New_art_lab.jpg|thumb|235px|Instalaciones de New Art Dub en Heriberto Frías № 1145, visto desde Google Maps.]] [[Archivo:Estrellita_fachada.jpg|thumb|235px|'Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales' (actualmente New Art Dub) en Heriberto Frías № 1145.]] thumb|235px|Pasillo del tercer piso, en donde están las salas de grabación de doblaje. [[Archivo:Credencial_de_New_Art_Dub.jpg|thumb|235px|Credencial de entrada a New Art Dub en el tercer piso.]] New Art Dub (también conocida anteriormente como Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. desde sus inicios hasta 2004; Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, entre 2004 y 2007; Genaud y coloquialmente como Estrellita; en honor a la fallecida actriz cubana Estrellita Díaz) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español para cine y televisión, post-producción, mezcla, subtitulaje y traducción de diálogos. Se encuentra principalmente en el tercer piso de las instalaciones de New Art Lab, misma que está ubicada en la calle Heriberto Frías, número 1145 de la colonia Del Valle, al sur-poniente de la Ciudad de México. Actualmente la empresa es dirigida en la parte administrativa por Demetrio Bilbatúa Rodríguez y Patricia Millet de Fuentes; y tiene como gerente general y de producción a Magdalena Questa. Fue fundada en 1962Página web de Grabaciones y Doblajes (guardada en Internet Archive: Wayback Machine - 30 de septiembre de 2001) bajo el nombre de Grabaciones y Doblajes, por el antiguo mandamás de los doblajes de Disney, Edmundo Santos (fallecido en 1977). Entre sus proyectos y trabajos de doblaje muy conocidos realizados ahí, se han destacado películas y caricaturas de Disney (hasta finales de los años 90). Aunque también dobló y tradujo series de televisión, películas y dibujos animados para otros clientes e importantes productoras como Columbia TriStar, 20th Century Fox, Buena Vista, Paramount, United International Pictures (UIP), Goldcrest Films, Viacom, Universal, Turner Entertainment Co., Cannon, Warner Bros. y DreamWorks, entre otros. Desde 2003, se convirtió en el estudio donde 20th Century Fox hace sus trabajos de doblaje en series de televisión como Los Simpson y Malcolm, tras el cierre de Audiomaster 3000 (filial de Televisa) y al año siguiente pasó a llamarse bajo la nueva razón social de Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales o New Art Dub. Ésto luego de que fue adquirida a principios de la década de 2000 por el grupo New Art poco antes del conflicto que durante el 2005 tuvo el sindicato mexicano de actores, la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA) con dicha empresa. Actualmente cuenta con tres suites de grabación de voz y una de regrabación, tres cabinas de locución, una sala de mezcla con Protools y monitoreo surround, sistema Solid State Logic y una sala THX. Reseña histórica * Páginas 217-229, véase libro El doblaje de voz de Salvador Nájar. Lista de trabajos 'Películas animadas' 'Walt Disney Pictures' * 101 dálmatas: La noche de las narices frías (1961) * La espada en la piedra (1963) * Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (1937, redoblaje de 1964) * Winnie The Pooh y el árbol de la miel (1966) * El libro de la selva (1967) * Winnie The Pooh en el bosque encantado (1968) * Los Aristogatos (1970) * Robin Hood (1973) * Dumbo (1941, redoblaje de 1969) * Bambi (1942, redoblaje de 1969) * Winnie The Pooh... ¡y Tigger también! (1974) * Bernardo y Bianca (1977) * Mi amigo el dragón (1977) * El zorro y el sabueso (1981) * El caldero mágico (1985) * Policías y ratones (1986) * Sport Goofy en Soccermanía (1987) * Patoaventuras: El secreto de los soles dorados (1987) * Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida (1990) * Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (1990) * El príncipe y el mendigo (1990) * La bella y la bestia (1991) * El Rey León (1994) * Toy Story (1995) * Goofy, la película (1995) * Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) * La bella y la bestia 2: Una Navidad encantada (1997) * El mundo mágico de Bella (1998) * Mulán (1998) 'DreamWorks' * Hormiguitaz (1998) * El camino hacia El Dorado (2000) * Shrek (2001) * Spirit: El corcel indomable (2002) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) * Shrek para siempre (2010) * Megamente (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Gato con botas (2011) * Los Croods (2013) * Turbo (2013) '20th Century Fox' * Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta (1992) * Érase una vez un bosque (1993) * Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico (1998) * Los Simpson: la película (2007) * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest (2007) * Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) * Futurama: El juego de Bender (2008) * Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) * Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) * Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! (2010) * El reino secreto (2013) 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' * La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo (1997) * La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado (1998) * Reyes de las olas (2007) * Lluvia de hamburguesas (2009) * Operación regalo (2011) * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura (2012) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (2013) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) 'Universal' * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe (2008) * Coraline y la puerta secreta (2009) * Mi villano favorito (2010) * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) * Mi villano favorito 2 (2013) * Metegol (2013) 'Paramount' * Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) (1980) * Bob Esponja: La película (2004) (trailers y diálogos de David Hasselhoff) * Rango (2011) * Tadeo, el explorador perdido (2012) 'Diamond Films' * Operación escape (2012) * Locos por las nueces (2014) * Ratchet & Clank (2016/trailer) 'Warner Bros.' * La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot (1998) * El gigante de hierro (1999) 'Goldcrest' * Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) (doblaje original) * Amigos inseparables (1991) 'Otros proyectos' * Tin Tin en el lago de los tiburones (1972) (Raymond LeBlanc) * La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) (Paramount / Hanna-Barbera) * Una ratoncita valiente (1982) (MGM/UA) (doblaje original) * Tom y Jerry: La película (1993) (Turner Entertainment Co.) * El guardián de las palabras (1994) (Turner Pictures Worldwide) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión de Videomax) (The Weinstein Company / Warner Bros.) * Planeta 51 (2009) (TriStar / Sony) * Alpha y Omega (2010) (Lionsgate) * El gran milagro (2011) * Zambezia (2013) * Dos pavos en apuros (2013) (Relativity Media) 'Cortos animados y especiales' 'DreamWorks' * Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * El libro de los dragones * La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * La Shrektacular Navidad de Burro * Gato con botas: Los 3 diablos * Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros * La fiesta explosiva de B.O.B. * Monstruos vs. Aliens: Calabazas mutantes del espacio exterior * Megamente: El boton de la perdición * Shrek: Asústame si puedes * Shrek 3-D '20th Century Fox' * Padre de familia: El viaje al Polo Norte * La noche del huracán * Los Simpson de familia * Simpsorama 'Marvel' * Expediente S.H.I.E.L.D. * Triple Poder 'Otros proyectos' * El Pequeño Hiawatha (Disney) * El gran milagro (2011) * LEGO Mundo Jurásico: El escape del Indominus (Universal pictures/'LEGO') * Una Navidad con los Pitufos (Columbia / Sony) 'Películas de anime' * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los dioses (Toei Animation / Toei Company / 20th Century Fox / Diamond Films) 'Películas' 'Universal' * Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) * Flipper (1996) * Un simple deseo (1997) * Elizabeth: La reina virgen (redoblaje) (1998) * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) * Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Hulk (2003) * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) * La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) * Mamma Mia! (2008) * Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) * El solista (2009) * Galáctica: El plan (2009) * La tierra perdida (2009) * El hombre lobo (2010) * El regreso de la nana mágica (2010) * Robin Hood (2010) * La reunión del diablo (2010) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * El dilema (2011) * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Los agentes del destino (2011) * Una loca aventura medieval (2011) * Paul (2011) * Damas en guerra (2011) * Johnny English Recargado (2011) * Detrás de las paredes (2011) * La cosa del otro mundo (2011) * Robo en las alturas (2011) * Contrabando (2011) * Locura en el paraíso (2012) * Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) * Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) * Una gran esperanza (2012) * Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * El legado Bourne (2012) * Salvajes (2012) * Ted (2012) * Un miedo increíble a todo lo que existe (2012) * Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Death Race 3: Inferno (2012) * Mamá (2013) * Ladrona de identidades (2013) * Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * 2 Guns (2013) * La noche de la expiación (2013) * Cuestión de tiempo (2013) * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) * Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) * El sobreviviente (2013) * El Poder del Tai Chi (2013) * Sin escalas (2014) * Amor eterno (2014) * Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) * 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) * Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) * Así en la tierra como en el infierno (2014) * James Brown: El rey del soul (2014) * Dumb and Dumber To (2014) * Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) * Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) * Ted 2 (2015) * Everest (2015) * La cumbre escarlata (2015) * El cazador y la reina del hielo (2016) * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) * Un espía y medio (2016) * Jason Bourne (2016) * La chica del tren (2016) 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' * Ausencia de malicia (redoblaje) (1981) * Matilda (versión para cines) (1996) * Fantasmas del pasado (1996) * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) * Poder absoluto (1997) * Los miserables (1998) * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) * Madeline (1998) * Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) * El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Juegos sexuales (1999) * El hombre sin sombra (1999) * El sexto día (2000) * Juegos sexuales 2 (2000) * El Hombre Araña (2002) * S.W.A.T. (2003) * Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * La guardería de papá (2003) * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Zathura (2005) * Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Ángeles y demonios (2009) * 2012 (2009) * Son como niños (2010) * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión DVD/BD/Cine) (2010) * Los Pitufos (2011) * El guardián del zoológico (2011) * Jack y Jill (2011) * Inframundo: El despertar (2012) * Comando especial (2012) * El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) * Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) * Los Pitufos 2 (2013) * Después de la Tierra (2013) * Son como niños 2 (2013) * Elysium (2013) * La noche del demonio: Capítulo 2 (2013) * El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) * Comando Especial 2 (2014) * Nuestro video prohibido (2014) * Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) * La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 (2015) * Pixeles (2015) * La quinta ola (2016) * Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) * El maestro del dinero (2016) * Cazafantasmas (2016) * Inferno (2016) * La llegada (2016) * Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) * Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) * Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) 'Diamond Films' * Hermosas criaturas (2013) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) * El juego de Ender (2013) * Sólo amigos? (2013) * Cuernos (2013) * Academia de vampiros (2014) * Paddington (2014) * La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) * Sin escape (2015) * El niño (2016) * Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) * El bosque siniestro (2016) * Londres bajo fuego (2016) * Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) * Mi papá es un gato (2016) * Presencia siniestra (2016) * Hasta el último hombre (2016) * Un monstruo viene a verme (2016) * La morgue (2016) * Nunca digas su nombre (2017) * El espacio entre nosotros (2017) * Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) 'Paramount' * Cuatro hermanos (2005) * El sol de cada mañana (2005) * Æon Flux (2005) * Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2007) * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) * Star Trek (2009) * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) * Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) * Caso 39 (2009) * Amor sin escalas (2009) * Portadores (2009) * Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante (2009) * La isla siniestra (2010) * El último maestro del aire (2010) * Jackass 3D (2010) * The Fighter (2010) * Temple de acero (2010) * Amigos con derechos (2011) * Cirque du Soleil: Mundos lejanos (2012) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) 'DreamWorks' * Paulie (1998) * Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) * Náufrago (2000) * Viaje censurado (2000) * El último castillo (2001) * Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Transformers (2007) * El Aro (2002) * Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) * El Aro 2 (2005) * La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) * Una guerra de película (2008) * Sólo un sueño (2008) * Hotel para perros (2009) * Control total (2008) * Un fantasma fastidioso (2008) * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong * Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Más de mil palabras (2012) 'Warner Bros.' * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (redoblaje del 2006) * América salvaje (1997) * Un domingo cualquiera (1999) * Milagros inesperados (1999) * Ojos bien cerrados (1999) * Matrix (1999) * Cadena de favores (2000) * Miss Simpatía (2000) * Mi vecino el asesino (2000) * Jinetes del espacio (2000) * Prueba de vida (2000) * Mi perro Skip (2000) * Nostalgia del pasado (2001) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * El Majestic (2001) * Amor a segunda vista (2002) * Divinos secretos (2002) * Juwanna Mann (2002) * La máquina del tiempo (2002) * Matrix recargado (2003) 'Walt Disney Pictures' * Su más fiel amigo (1957) * La ciudadela de los Robinson (1960) * Pollyanna (1960) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Charlie, el Puma Solitario (1967) * Cupido motorizado (1968) * El rey de los osos (1970) * Travesuras de una bruja (1971) * Now You See Him, Now You Don't (1972) * La montaña embrujada (1975) * Autosecuestradores (1976) * El abismo negro (1979) * Tron (1982) * Fuga nocturna (1982) * Voceadores (1992) * Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) * Abracadabra (1993) (segunda versión) * Santa Cláusula (1994) * Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) * Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) * Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) * 101 dálmatas (1996) * George de la selva (1997) 'Focus Features' * Un gran día para ellas * El ocaso de un asesino * Una historia singular * Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón * Jane Eyre * Un día * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy * Viviendo cómo un Flynn * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo * La tierra prometida * Admisiones * Circuito cerrado * Malas palabras 'The Weinstein Company' * Blue Valentine (2ª versión) * El discurso del rey (3ª versión) * The Matador (redoblaje de 2010) * La dama de hierro (2ª versión) * Los hombres de negocios * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) * Django sin cadenas (2012) * El mayordomo (2013) * Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) * August: Osage County (2013) * Sn. Vincent (2014) * El código enigma (2014) * La dama de oro (2015) * Revancha (2015) '20th Century Fox' * Bernardine * Breaking Point * Glee 3D: La película * Nuestra Pandilla 3 * S.O.S. Familia en apuros * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir * Chicas armadas y peligrosas 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' * 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) * 007: Spectre (2015) * 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) * Carrie (2013) (MGM / Screen Gems) * Leones por corderos (2007) * Legalmente rubias (2009) * Operación Valquiria (2009) 'Summit Entertainment' * Al borde del abismo (versión Summit) * Los tres mosqueteros (versión Summit) * Rayas: Una cebra veloz (versión DVD) * Source Code (versión Summit) * El castor (versión Summit) * A Better Life (versión Summit) 'Lionsgate' * El juego del miedo 2 (2005/versión TV) * La novia de mi mejor amigo (2008/versión TV) * Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013/Personajes principales) * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014/Personajes principales) * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015/Personajes principales) 'Buena Vista International' Touchstone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures y Dimension Films * Un loco suelto en Beverly Hills (1986) * Los últimos rebeldes (1993) * Presidentes muertos (1995) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Gigoló por accidente (1999) 'Zima Entertainment' * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (versión Zima) (2012) * Los indestructibles 2 (versión de Zima) (2012) * El ejecutor (2012) * La Bella y la Bestia (2014) 'Cannon' *Beauty and the Beast (1987) *Blanca Nieves (1987) *El príncipe encantado (1986) 'New Line Cinema' * Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) (doblaje original) * Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) 'Otros proyectos' * André (1994) (Paramount / Turner Pictures Worldwide) * Inteligencia artificial (2001) (DreamWorks / Warner Bros.) * Evolución (2001) (Columbia Pictures / DreamWorks) * Revelaciones (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks) * La película de los Muppets (1979) * Buddy superestrella (1997) (Disney / Keystone) * Bean: El nombre del desastre * El perro futbolista * La última puerta (1999) * Zapata, el sueño del héroe (sólo voces grabadas) * Los hermanos Grimm (2005) * Salvando a Shiloh * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (Walden Media) * My Soul to Take (Rogue) * Lincoln (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks) * RoboCop (2014) (Columbia Pictures / MGM) * Llamando a Ecco (Relativity Media) * El gran pequeño (2015) (Open Road Films / Metanoia Films) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) (Netflix / The Weinstein Company) 'Telefilms' * Los niños que sabían demasiado (1980) * Jacob (1994) * Proyecto: ALF (1996) * El jorobado (1997) * Un hada muy especial (1997) * Recuerda este domingo (2013) 'Series animadas' 'Disney' * Algunos de los Cortos clásicos de Walt Disney * Goofy Deportista * Los Osos Gummi * Patoaventuras * Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Chip y Dale al rescate * Los aventureros del aire * Pato Darkwing * La tropa Goofy * Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba * Los campeones * Los 101 dálmatas: La serie '20th Century Fox' * Futurama (4ª–7ª temporada) * Los Simpson (desde la 15ª temporada) * Los reyes de la colina (7ª–13ª temporada) * Padre de familia (desde la 4ª temporada) * Un agente de familia * Cleveland 'DreamWorks / Netflix' * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (eps. 1-5) * Turbo FAST (1ª temporada) * VeggieTales en casa (eps. 1-10) * Viva el Rey Julien (eps. 1-5) 'DreamWorks' * Invasión América * Toonsylvania * El padre de la manada 'Sony Pictures Television' * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan * The Boondocks 'Nickelodeon / DreamWorks' * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Monstruos vs. Aliens 'Nickelodeon' * Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Get Blake 'Otros proyectos' * Charlie Brown * Cantinflas y sus amigos * ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (Marvel Studios) * F is for Family (Netflix) 'Anime' * 009-1 * Heidi * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) 'Series de televisión' '20th Century Fox' * 413 Hope St. * Backstrom * Chance * Dharma y Greg * Dollhouse * Glee, buscando la fama - Glee * Los practicantes * Mi nombre es Earl * Shark * The Crazy Ones * Tres para todo * Un verdadero padre 'Touchstone Television' * Blossom * Dentro de la cabeza de Herman - Herman's Head * Los años dorados * Nido vacío * The Golden Palace 'Walt Disney Television' * Bill, el Científico - Bill Nye the Science Guy (Disney) * Disneylandia (Disney) * El pequeño karateca - Sidekicks * Dinosaurios * Los Torkelson * Wildside 'Fox Television Studios' * Malcolm (temporadas 5ª–7ª) * North Shore * Saving Grace 'Netflix' * House of Cards (desde 2ª temporada) * Grace and Frankie * Sense 8 'MTV' *Del montón *Los mal pagados *Are You the One? 'Otros proyectos' * Jovenes y rebeldes - Freaks and Geeks (Dreamworks) * Battlestar Galactica (Sci-Fi / Universal) * Mi propio enemigo - My Own Worst Enemy (NBC Universal) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Nickelodeon) * Señorita Cometa * Super Fun Night (ABC / Warner Bros.) * Terriers (Fox 21 / FX) * The Lazarus Man (TNT / Castle Rock) * The Hour (Kudos / BBC) * The Office (BBC) * Crisis in Six Scenes (Amazon) 'Documentales' *Mitt *The Square 'Videojuegos' * Dark Reign: The Future of War Traductores y adaptadores * Alfredo Francis * Carlos Blanco * Edmundo Santos * Francisco Colmenero * Gabriela Gómez * Gaby Cárdenas * Gustavo "Gus" Rodríguez * Humberto Vélez * Javier Pontón * Jesús Vallejo * Juan Carlos Cortés * Katya Ojeda * Lucille H. Carbajal * María del Carmen López * María Teresa Colmenero * Marisol Romero * Miguel Eduardo Reyes * Nora Gutiérrez * Omar Canals * Patricia Alarcón * Rebeca Rambal * Ricardo Tejedo * Teresa Mendoza * Walterio Pesqueira * Yuri Takenaga Intérpretes * Cristina Camargo * Diana Santos * Luis Leonardo Suárez * María de Jesús Terán * Marianne * Raúl Carballeda * Ricardo Silva Directores * Alan Prieto * Alejandro Mayén * Arturo Mercado * Arturo Mercado Jr. * Bruno Coronel * Carlos Segundo * César Soto * Cynthia Alfonzo * Diana Pérez * Eduardo Garza * Edmundo Santos (hasta 1977) * Francisco Colmenero * Gabriela Gómez * Gaby Cárdenas * Gerardo García * Herman López * Humberto Vélez * Javier Olguín * Javier Pontón * Jesús Barrero (hasta 2016) * José Antonio Macías * José María Negri * Liliana Barba * Luis Alfonso Padilla (hasta 2012) * María Fernanda Morales * Marina Huerta * Nicolás Frías * Rebeca Manríquez * Ricardo Tejedo * Rossy Aguirre * Rubén Moya * Rubén Trujillo * Víctor Ugarte * Xóchitl Ugarte Clientes *20th Century Fox *Buena Vista International, Inc. *Cannon *Castle Rock Entertainment *Disney Character Voices International **Walt Disney Pictures **Touchstone Pictures **Hollywood Pictures **Touchstone Television **Walt Disney Television *United International Pictures *Diamond Films *Dimension Films *DreamWorks *Focus Features *Goldcrest *Lionsgate *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) *MTV *NBC Universal **Universal Studios **Focus Features *Netflix *New Line Cinema *Nickelodeon *Paramount Pictures (Hasta 2013) *Relativity Media *Sony Pictures Entertainment **Columbia Pictures **Columbia TriStar **Screen Gems **TriStar Pictures *Summit Entertainment *The Weinstein Company *Toei Animation Co., Ltd. *Turner Entertainment Co. *Turner Pictures Worldwide *Viacom *Videocine *Warner Bros. *Zima Entertainment Personal administrativo * Demetrio Bilbatúa Rodríguez - presidente * Luis Castañeda Mariscal - director general * Patricia Millet de Fuentes - directora administrativa * Magdalena Questa - gerente general y de producción, representante, directora y productora ejecutiva * Edmundo Santos - fundador de la empresa y dueño (hasta 1977) Staff * Gabriela Garay - gerente de producción y de post-producción (hasta 2013) * Lucía Ricart - gerente de producción y asistente de producción * Jorge Fernández - gerente de producción * Beatriz Árias - gerente de producción * Charles Herrera - gerente de producción * Mayleth Sierra - asistente de producción * Marcel Carré - asistente de producción * Lorenzo Ortiz Morales - gerente de ingenieria y mezcla * Ismael Mondragón - ingeniero de grabación y operador técnico * Óscar Galván - ingeniero de grabación, supervisor de mezcla y editor de diálogo * Marco Gutiérrez - ingeniero de grabación * Carlos Blanco - ingeniero de grabación * Ricardo Lamadrid Estrada - operador de Protools * Fermin Franca Magallon - coordinador de actores * Francisco Colmenero - socio y accionista de Grabaciones y Doblajes * Iván Rodríguez - editor de diálogo * Maggie Vera - dirección musical * Luis Leonardo Suárez - dirección musical * Víctor Millet - socio * Juanita Fonseca - Delegada A.N.D.A. Referencias y enlaces externos Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1960s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1970s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1980s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s